


Forbidden Waters

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [10]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy is Addicted, Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderbent Aloy, Knotting, M/M, Minor Violence, Sex with a Machine, Warning: Cuddly Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: (Genderbent)-Aloy decides to take a much needed break when traversing the wet forests of the Carja kingdom and takes a bath in a lake.What greets him at the lake is none-too-expected by the adventurous little Seeker.





	Forbidden Waters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Stupid title is stupid, yeah, I know. *snickers*
> 
> Anyway, I had the idea and decided to write it, but sorry if it's a little plain and boring~? *smiles sheepishly*
> 
> Also, when I first started writing this, I didn't realize Stalker's were modeled after /lizards/... heh. Now, actually looking at them, I can definitely see the resemblance. But I still stand by my thoughts of them being more feline than reptilian. Still, to each their own, right~? *purrs*
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> P.S. It would seem that I have taken quite a liking to this particular machine, though... hehe. *coughs* Expect more stories with Stalkers~! *grins cheekily*
> 
> ~ D.C.

Aloy let out a quiet breath as he stepped into the warm waters of the small lake he found, just a few moments ago. The sun was high above, filtering in through the trees of the wet forest he had been traveling through for a few days now. When the Seeker had come across the water, he took advantage of it, undressing and stepping foot into the lake, with his stuff set aside neatly as he took the rare moment of quiet to wash himself of dirt and blood and grime on his skin.

The water reached only up to his hips, but he cared little about this- even if that meant his cock was left exposed to the humid air surrounding him- and instead focused on washing his body carefully in the water. Humming with what could have almost been  _ pleasure _ , the boy let the water wash across his skin, eyes closed as he enjoyed the wet warmth that seemed to make the aches of the days past go away.

Letting his hands travel down his back and his ass, he focused a moment or two longer than necessary on his entrance, before reaching back around to wash his slowly hardening cock gently in the water, moaning quietly at the gentle friction as his hand stroked along the heated flesh. Reluctantly, he let go of his cock, before deciding to focus on his hair- longer now than it had been when he started this journey, and loose from the braids he once had it in. Ducking under the water, he missed the rustle of the bushes across the lake, and he was thoroughly soaked when he came back up, hair drenched as water ran down his lithe form.

He  _ didn’t _ , however, miss the almost quiet rhythmic splashes of water. Tensing up, Aloy whipped around, eyes wide before they narrowed when he saw nothing  _ there _ . Swallowing hard, he waited a few moments, before he suddenly realized he was being  _ stalked _ .

Just  _ barely _ avoiding being crushed by a large metal body, Aloy jerked back in the water, nearly tripping over his own feet, before he darted away, through the water and towards the shore, reaching for his spear. He cried out when he was thrown to the ground by a heavy force, his wet body sliding in slick mud and grass, and he twisted around, quickly making to stand up. Before he could do anything more, he was thrown against a nearby tree, crying out at the sharp pain he felt at his back and he was suddenly pinned against it by an invisible force.

Within moments, Aloy was witness to a Stalker materializing from seemingly out of nowhere and his eyes widened when he realized the beast’s intentions, as a thick, long pointed metal cock forged in sight and Aloy swallowed hard, quivering almost with  _ need _ . “O _ -oh _ …” he breathed out, breath hitching when the Stalker growled, lens’ bright and vivid and red with its own need.

Aloy let out a pitiful whimpering noise when the machine’s long, wiry tail curled tightly around his waist, lifting him against the tree with a strength Aloy didn’t think the beast  _ possessed _ , and he was helpless, clawing a hand against one of the beast’s metal limbs, as his other gripped tight to its tail.

Lifted off of the ground, Aloy could do nothing but whimper as he lifted his legs, wrapping one as best as he could around the machine as the other pressed against the beast’s flank and he tilted his hips as the machine’s hot metal cock thrust against his quivering entrance.

Aloy hardly gave any thought about  _ why _ this sort of thing kept happening to  _ him _ , and didn’t really  _ care _ , given that he was starting to feel almost  _ addicted _ to the feeling of being claimed so roughly by a  _ machine _ . That he had never been cornered by a Stalker before only seemed to give him a sort of thrill that had his cock hard and aching against his flat stomach as he  _ wanted _ to be fucked by the beast that had him at its complete mercy, pinned between the hard tree and its harder cock.

Hissing when the machine’s cock finally penetrated his entrance, the Seeker  _ screamed _ with pleasure and pain both when the beast roughly thrusted into him, impaling him on its cock with a force so  _ fierce _ , aided by the machine’s powerful hips and tail both as Aloy was pulled and pushed on the beast’s cock.

Holding onto the Stalker tightly, Aloy pressed himself back against the tree, taking every hard, powerful thrust as the machine’s cock fucked into him fast and deep and rough,  _ exactly _ how he liked it. With every thrust, the Stalker’s cock pierced against the little bundle of nerves inside of him, electrifying every motion as Aloy cried with the pleasure, lost in the haze of being completely at the machine’s mercy.

Thick oil leaked from his abused hole as copious amounts slicked his entrance with every shove of the beast’s metal cock inside of him, leaking down his ass and thighs both, dripping obscenely onto the ground. The slick noises of oil only seemed to cause Aloy himself to be louder, moaning and gasping with every thrust.

The pace was  _ brutal _ , like a dog breeding its bitch in heat, and this fact was only  _ aided _ by the realization of something thick and hot forging against his entrance, metal and wires thick and so  _ strange _ . When he realized what it was, his  _ want _ for it was far more than he could have ever thought possible- never having realized he would actually  _ want  _ to be knotted like a dog.

He  _ begged _ for it, though, breathless gasps and pleas leaving his lips- “ _ Yes _ ~! All-Mo- _ Mother _ , nngh~”

Whether or not the machine  _ understood _ him, didn’t seem to matter, as Aloy was given  _ exactly _ what he wanted mere  _ moments _ after his frantic pleas, as that thick knot grinded against his wanton hole with every thrust. When suddenly it was shoved inside of him, rough and  _ hard _ , Aloy’s scream was  _ breathless _ as both pain and pleasure  _ consumed _ him. Tears crawled down his cheeks as his walls tightened impossibly around the heavy knot inside of him, grinding against his prostate, and he was done for.

His release was completely silent as he cried, cock throbbing with his pleasure as he spilled, thick and hot against his naked skin, mixing with the water that still streaked his skin from the lake.

He just barely noticed that the Stalker hadn’t yet found its release, but when Aloy clenched his walls down tightly around that thick knot inside of him once more, quivering at the jolt of pleasure it sent up his spine and through his spent cock, the machine growled and retaliated with another short, sharp jerk of its hips. This seemed to  _ finally _ trigger its own release and Aloy  _ relished _ the feeling of being absolutely  _ filled _ with hot, thick oil, that knot inside of him preventing any of it from leaking out.

It was a heady feeling, being so  _ full _ , and for several moments, Aloy was only able to focus on that feeling alone, before the Stalker’s tail suddenly tightened around him- just a little- and when the machine moved away from the tree, Aloy gasped and cried out from the action, far too sensitive for this.

He clung tightly as the Stalker didn’t release him, instead lumbering over to where Aloy’s thinks were, and it laid down against a soft moss bed, with Aloy still underneath it. This caused the Seeker to moan quietly, that thick knot inside of him shifting with every movement, before it stilled, just resting inside of him as the Stalker seemed to  _ cuddle _ him against it.

“G-good boy…?” Aloy squeaked, breathless and panting and exhausted.

After several moments, when the Stalker still refused to let him go, Aloy finally gave up waiting for it to, and with a yawn, the Seeker decided to give in to the sweet bliss of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't forget to check out the new Tumblr I decided to make for this series, if you're interested~! *purrs*
> 
> https://silvermetalhorizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
